Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Mini stories involving the Bleach cast as children. Includes a little Ichigo, Grimmjow, and even a little Aizen!
1. New Friends, Lego's, and Blocks

** As I said in my Author's Note I am going to post "Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare". This story doesn't really have a plot, it's a couple of cute stories about the Bleach crew when they were kids. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Mommy please don't make me go! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay home with Dad and my sister's." Ichigo said with watery eyes and shaky voice. Misaki, Ichigo's mother, smiled down at her 5 year old and patted his head.

"Now Ichigo, you know your Papa has a lot of work to do with the girls and his paper work. It'd be hard to take care of all three of you at once while having to do work. Don't you agree?" The brown haired woman said to her son. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah. Can I go to work with you then, mommy?" he asked. Misaki shook her head no and Ichigo's eyes began to water once more.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but no. Mommy has to work as well. And I don't think your cousin Ryuuken would like it if you were talking to his patience's again. And besides, don't you want to make new friends?" She stated.

"Yes, but I don't want to go to the daycare. The other kids will laugh at me because of my hair." The boy said sadly.

"Oh Ichigo, you shouldn't let that get to you. Your hair is very unique just like you." She said as she touched the tip of his nose. This made the boy laugh as they approached the daycare. When they opened the doors a bell rung.

"Hello! Welcome to the Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare. Are you here to drop off your child?" Said the overly excited man with a striped bucket hat.

"Yes, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm Misaki Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you Mr…?" She said.

"Urahara. You can leave your child here worry free. We have great sitters."

"Grimmjow put your pants on right now!" yelled a man with short blond hair and bangs. Misaki chuckled at the blue haired young man. The blond haired man caught the young boy and clothed him. Once clothed, the boy walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey. The name's Grimmjow. What's your's?" he asked Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Your hair's really bright." Ichigo grew very defensive.

"Yeah, so what? Your hair is bright too."

"I know, come on let's go play with the Lego's."

"Hey. Who said I wanted to play?" Grimmjow refused to listen as he dragged Ichigo off to the play pin.

"Bye Ichigo. Have fun and make lots of friends. Mommy loves you." Misaki said as she walked out of the daycare.

When the two young boys arrived at the play pin, Ichigo was met with odd stares. It made him shift in place with embarrassment.

"Hey guys! This is Ichigo. He's new." Grimmjow said as he introduced Ichigo to the group of kids situated in the pin.

"Hi. My name's Renji Abarai, you wanna play with the blocks?" he asked. Ichigo wanted to say yes but Grimmjow denied for him.

"He can't because he's gonna play with me! We're gonna play with Lego's." the boy said with a smile.

"No! He's playing with me!"

"Nu uhn! He already said he would!" as they continued to argue a large man came up behind them.

"What's going on here? Grimmjow, did you make Renji eat booger's again, cos' that's just sick." The white haired man said to Grimmjow. The boy on his shoulder laughed. He had dark hair and three scars going down along his face.

"No, not yet away. Renji won't let me play with Ichigo, Kensei." He told the daycare sitter.

"That's a lie. He told me I couldn't play with Ichigo because he asked him to play with Lego's first!"

"Liar!"

"Alright enough. Shuhei hop down." The boy named Shuhei got down as he was instructed to do and stood next to the man's leg.

"Okay why don't you just ask Ichigo what he wants to play? He's new here, not you two brats." Kensei said.

"Fine. What_ do_ you want to play?" Grimmjow question, looking angry because he didn't get his way.

"Can we play tag and then play with both the Lego's and blocks when were done?" Ichigo asked while he blushed. Grimmjow put his tiny hand on his chin.

"Okay, yeah. We can do that!" he said as grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Ichi's on my team!" he stated loudly.

"That's not fair! Kensei make him start over!" Renji complained.

"No! I called Ichi first!" Grimmjow said as Renji grabbed Ichigo's other hand.

"No fair! I want him." Renji yelled as he pulled Ichigo towards his body.

"No I do!" Grimmjow said as he pulled Ichigo back towards him.

They continued to argue about it even after Kensei picked up Ichigo. The two kids that remained on the ground attached themselves to Kensei's legs.

"Put Ichi down! He's my friend!" They continued to yell as Kensei began to walk.

"Get off my legs you little brats." Kensei said as a vein in his forehead began to pop out.

"I think Ken-chan's angry again! He might say a bad word!" Grimmjow said as he gripped Kensei's leg tighter. Kensei tucked Ichigo under his left arm and reached for Grimmjow's head with the other.

"I am going to rip your head off your itty-bitty body, kid?"

"No harming the children, Kensei." Urahara said from somewhere around the daycare. Kensei let out a sigh of defeat as he put his hand down. Renji and Grimmjow stuck out their tongues at Kensei and laughed.

"God, I hate kids…"

"Umm can you put me down now?" Said the frightened orange haired boy.

**So what do you think? You like it, hate it? Please let me know? Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Because I'm 6

** Hi everyone! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the new story. "I Work For Grimmjow-sama" will be uploaded sometime this week. Look out for it, okay? I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story and on DTS. Please enjoy!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Ichigo had had fun playing with Grimmjow and Renji. They played tag and hide and go seek while they were outside. When they decided to go back inside the building they played with the Lego's first and then the blocks. They put the two together and made one big castle. Several of the children gathered around the boys as they built it.

"Wow that's so cool" Said one boy.

"I wanna be the princess." said a little girl as she stared at the castle dreamingly.

"It's finished! Now we can play with it!" Grimmjow said with a satisfied smile. Many of the children surrounded the boys asking if they could play as well. Renji pushed them away.

"No way! We made it so we play with it"

"Yeah! Go make your own!" Grimmjow yelled as his hand balled into tiny fists.

Ichigo sat and watched in amazement as Grimmjow and Renji cleared the area. Once the two boys moved the other kids out of the way, they walked back over to Ichigo.

"So since I'm the awesomest, I get to be the king!" Grimmjow stated. Renji frowned deeply.

"Why do you get to be the king?"

"I told you because I'm awesome! Don't worry you can be the princess!"

"Why do I have to be the princess?" Renji asked as his eye began to fill with water.

"Because you have long hair…"

"Well what do I get to be? Can I be a knight?" Ichigo asked with excitement. Grimmjow shook his head left and right.

"A king can't be a king without a queen. So you are the queen." Grimmjow said as he pointed his finger in Ichigo's face. As they argued about their roles in their _'kingdom' _, a shadow formed over Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to see what had cast the sudden shadow and was surprised to see it was a boy.

He had flowing brown with a strand of it hanging in front of his face and a crown on top of his head and a kind smile, a boy with silver hair and a creepy smile with his eyes slanted, and a pale boy with really big green eyes. The boy with the big green eyes was hiding behind the boy with the crown. He looked rather shy. The boy with silver hair had a piece of cardboard shaped like a shield and the shy boy had a cardboard sword.

"I shall be the king!" he stated. Grimmjow and Renji both turned in the direction the voice came from. Both boys frowned at who they saw.

"What do you want _Aizen_?" Grimmjow asked angrily. The named Aizen smiled as stated his demands.

"I want this castle so I can be king."

"Why do you get to be king?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because kings need a crown and I have one. _You_ don't. And because I'm older than you." He said with nose in the air and smile on his face.

"Nu uhn. You're 5!" Renji yelled

"No I'm not! I turned 6…1,2,3,4. 8 days ago!" Aizen said as he held up 7 fingers.

Ichigo stood up and started to play with his hands before he looked up at Aizen.

"Umm Aizen. You can't just make yourself king. That's not fair. We built the castle so we should get to play with it first." Ichigo said to the older child.

"Non-sense, you shall be my queen because you are very pretty." Aizen demanded.

"I'm not pretty and I'm not a girl!"

"I think ya' got em' mad Sosuke-chan." The silver haired boy said.

"It's okay Gin. Daddy always says women cry a lot, so that means Ichigo will too! Gin! You and Ulquiorra will be my knights!" Aizen said as he patting Gin's head. Grimmjow's face turned red and Renji had his lip poked out.

"Ichigo is my queen!" Grimmjow screamed as he pushed Aizen down. Aizen seemed shocked that Grimmjow had even touched him. Grimmjow picked up the crown and placed it on his own head.

"Now I'm king! I have a crown and _you_ don't." Grimmjow stated with a smile. Aizen looked up at Grimmjow.

"You can't do that. I-I'm 6." Aizen said as his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Let me tell you how much I don't care. I don't care this much!" Grimmjow extended his arms as far as they would go. Aizen became to wipe his eyes as he stood up.

"I'm going to tell Captain Shinji on you." Aizen said as he ran away. His friends ran after him.

"Now where were we?" Grimmjow asked as he turned to face Renji and Ichigo.

"We were about to do this!" Renji said as he stood up and accidently knocking over the castle they had made. Grimmjow's face dropped when he saw his precious kingdom fall into pieces. Renji played with his hair nervously. Just as Grimmjow was about to yell, Ichigo started to giggle.

"Heh heh it fell down." Ichigo said as he looked at his friends. The other two boys started to laugh with him for no reason at all. When the laughing finally died down they sat on the mat quietly.

"So you guys wanna go clog the toilets?" Grimmjow asked Renji and Ichigo. All three of the boys gave each other similar looks as they ran towards the bathroom.

**Such bad children, but they are cute. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Playing Doctor and Snack Time

**I love writing these chapters. They're short and relaxing. It's also nice that I don't have to spend all day thinking about how I'm going to write it. Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I would also like to address the DTS hit 100 reviews! That's awesome, keep it up guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Strutting out of the bathroom as if they had done nothing, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji walked near the play pin. All three boys had smiles on their faces, but Renji soon began to frown as his stomach started to growl.

"Hey guys. I'm hungry. When are we having snack time?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask Lisa." Grimmjow suggested. They found Lisa sitting near the dress up box reading a swimsuit catalog. She was wearing a school uniform and her hair was braided. This had Rangiku and Momo written all over it.

"Hey Lisa-chan, when is snack time?" Renji asked as Lisa put down her magazine.

"The same time it is every day Renji, 11:15. You have about 10 minutes before we eat." She informed him.

"Oh…How long is 10 minutes?"

"Renji, how about you and your friends here go play with something or with someone until then? It'll make snack time come faster."

"You heard the lady, let's move out!" Grimmjow ordered as he marched towards the box of dress up clothes. The other two boys followed behind him, marching as well. Ichigo was the last person in the line so when something hit Ichigo, it made him bump into Renji, which caused Renji to bump into Grimmjow. The marching had stopped when Ichigo started to cry. Renji and Grimmjow rushed to Ichigo's side but Rangiku got there sooner.

"Oops sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Rangiku asked Ichigo as she began to wipe his tears. Ichigo held onto his nose. Rangiku removed Ichigo's hand to investigate the damage.

"Did you hit your nose on Renji's back?" Ichigo nodded his head yes. When Ichigo had looked up to the young girl he noticed what see was wearing; she had on heels that were obviously _way_ too big for her, a pink scarf around her neck, a large baggy black shirt, and hopefully pants under all the baggy clothes. It was too hard to tell at the moment.

"Momo, could stop operating on Toushiro-kun and help this guy over here please?"

"Right!" she said from a distance. Momo got up and left the boy she had been playing doctor with and ran over to Ichigo. As she ran, she made sure to hold on the nurse's cap she had on her head and tightened the grip on her medical bag.

"What's the problem?" she asked as she sat her bag down next to Ichigo.

"Doctor its terrible! Ichigo hit his nose. Can you fix him doctor?" Renji asked as he grabbed the front part of Momo's shirt. Grimmjow slapped his hands away.

"She's not a real doctor, stupid."

"Oh…I knew that." Renji rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Momo reach into her bag and pull out an Iron Man bandaid. She place across the bridge of Ichigo's nose then she kissed the tip of the nose.

"There all better." She said with a bright smile as she moved some of her hair out of her face.

"That's it?" Grimmjow asked.

"You know, it actually does feel better Grimm." Ichigo said as he looked up at Grimmjow with a wide smile. Grimmjow seemed flustered and turned around and dug into the dress up box.

"Hey let's play dress up." Grimmjow picked up a football helmet and patted on it when he placed it on his head. Ichigo pulled himself off of the floor and dug into the box as well, picking out a firemen's hat and bright yellow coat. Renji and the boy name Toushiro, that Ichigo had not seen get up, grabbed the two cardboard swords at the bottom of the box. Renji and Toushiro began to sword fight, Ichigo ran in circles making fire truck sounds, Rangiku and Momo went back to dressing up Lisa again, and Grimmjow started to tackle Shinji's legs.

"Ow got damn it! Quit it Grimmjow!" Shinji yelled as he ran away from Grimmjow.

"Stop saying bad words and I will." Grimmjow replied back.

"If you stop hitting my damn ankles-Ow!" Shinji screamed. All movement stopped when Mashiro yelled "Snack time!" Ichigo and the rest of his group of friends ran towards the counter with sinks on them and washed their hands. They then found a table closest to the T.V. and sat until their table was called. The table consisted of the kids they had been playing dress up with and the boy that was sitting on Kensei's shoulder earlier. Ichigo had learned his name was Shuhei. He was really nice. Once each kid at the tables had their food which was carrots; apple sauce, peanut butter and jelly, and a box of either orange juice or apple juice, Urahara cut on the T.V.

"Hey, it's Spongebob. Leave it on this channel." Grimmjow yelled. Urahara listened and the children yelled happily. The room had been very quiet despite the adults talking in the back, but that was normal.

"Shouldn't you cut on something more, I don't know, educational?" Lisa said to her boss.

"Well the last time we cut on Dora and you _know_ how much Grimmjow hates Dora, the little hellion. He hid the remote and made us promise to never turn it on again or he would destroy the T.V. and I don't know about you, but I believe he'd do it. So Spongebob it is…" Urahara said. Lisa sighed as she looked next to her.

"Hey Hiyori, can you go check and make sure all the kids are out of the bathrooms?"

"Yeah whatever, just don't ask for anything else today." She told her friend as he walked into the boy's bathroom first. Hiyori hadn't even been in the bathroom for 5 seconds before she began yelling.

"Who in the hell decided it would be funny to clog _all _fucking toilets!?" The room began to fill with 'oohing' from the children.

"Someone clogged the toilets _again?" _ Kensei asked as he equipped himself with a plunger and goggles.

"I am going to find the little bastard who keeps doing this. You hear me!? I will catch you and put you in the time out corner for the entire day. If I had it my way, you wouldn't eat either!" He said darkly as he yelled to the class.

Mashiro walked over to the three boys and handed them each a dollar.

"That'll teach Kensei not to make me clean the bathrooms. Nice doing business with you three!" She told them happily. Grimmjow smirked at her.

"Anytime…"

**As I said before, cute but so bad. Gotta love em' though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!**


	4. No Sleep

**And I am back for another adorable chapter of Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare! I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed as always. I would also like to make a special thanks to my buddy Patd06 for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter. I do not own Bleach. Enjoy**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Every day after snack time is usually nap time, and today was no different. The children cleaned up their messes like they were told to do, washed their hands, and then proceeded to grab a pillow and blanket from the closet. Just about every child in the daycare was tired after their snack. Almost everyone.

"Why do we always have to take a nap after snack time. I'm not even sleepy." Grimmjow said as he pouted. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow as he rubbed his eye and yawned.

"My mommy always says it's good to take naps because they help you grow." Ichigo mumbles quietly. On the other side of Ichigo, Renji laid on his cot and played with his hair, fighting sleep that was coming fast.

"Well I'm not sleepy. I'm gonna go on an adventure in the daycare. It's big enough." And Grimmjow was right. The daycare was rather large. It's just that the kids are supposed to stay in the front where they can be seen. Shinji came in and sat in the front of the room so he could have a view of all the children. But even as he sat there he wasn't really paying any attention to them.

"How did I get stuck with nap duty?" Shinji mutters as he picks up the swim suit catalog Lisa forgot to pick up.

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to go sleep before he planned to seek out. He didn't want Ichigo to try and convince him he needed sleep. Grimmjow peeked over at Ichigo sleeping form and he felt his face heat up. Ichigo lay in a little ball with his thumb almost in his mouth but not quite. He was letting out deep breaths as he slept. Grimmjow reached to move some hair from Ichigo's face and the boy turned over. Ichigo opened his eyes a little before shutting them completely again. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief.

Grimmjow hurried up and rolled over out of the cot and scurried under the tables so he was not seen.

"Hey wait!" said a hushed whisper. Grimmjow turned around and found Shuhei, Rangiku, Aizen, and Gin running towards him.

"We want to come too. We're not sleepy either." Shuhei said with determination.

"Yes, even though you pushed me down today I still have no desire to go to sleep." Aizen said with his arms folded over his chest. Grimmjow tapped a finger on his chin thinking of an answer.

"Fine you can come, but you guys have to be really quiet." They all nod their head in understanding.

"So where should we go now that we've agreed to adventure together?" Gin asked.

"I know a place! There's always weird sounds coming from place where Hachi-chan washes our clothes when we spill stuff on them." Shuhei says. Rangiku holds on to Shuhei's arm tightly and the boy blushes.

"You mean like a ghost Shuhei?" Shuhei shrugs his shoulders. Gin pulled Rangiku off of Shuhei's arm and glared at the boy.

"It could be. Let's go." Grimmjow said as they follow him from under the table. They walked down the empty hallway with doors open. They tip toe passed Urahara's office but he wasn't paying any attention. All his attention was stolen away by infomercials about things he probably didn't need. They didn't have to worry about Hiyori considering she slept at nap time too.

Grimmjow walked in front with Aizen next to him and Rangiku had her arms linked with Shuhei and Gin.

"How much further is it Shuhei?" Grimmjow asked.

"It should be right up here somewhere…" Shuhei said as he peeked in each room. The other's helped him look but they also made sure not to get caught by one of the daycare sitters. If they did, there would be no more adventures for any of them. Just then they heard 'Oohing' noises coming from the very last room.

"Ooh Kensei." The ghost said. Shuhei jumped.

"The ghost has Kensei! We gotta help him." Shuhei said.

"He's right, find something to fight with." Aizen said as he grabbed a bucket. Grimmjow nodded and reached for a broom that bigger than him. The other's followed suit. Gin had a stapler, Shuhei found a sling shot, and Rangiku had a rolled up piece of paper.

"For Kensei!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged toward the half opened door. All the other's yelled as they charged in also. They weren't really expecting to find Mashiro sitting on top of the washing machine and Kensei with his pants pulled down standing in front of Mashiro.

"Oh shit! What the hell are you kids doing? You little monsters should be sleeping!" Kensei yelled. The kids stayed glued to their spots as they stared wide eyed. They all ran off as Kensei tried to pull up his pants to go after them. The only child that remained was Grimmjow who stared at Kensei with an all knowing look.

"Kensei and Mashiro sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"You know this only happened because you didn't lock the door like I told you to Ken-chan." Mashiro said as she giggled at Grimmjow's song.

"Damn it Grimmjow, leave!" Grimmjow walked away but turned around to tell Kensei one last thing before he left.

"You know, this is going to cost you a _lot _of cookies." Grimmjow said to Kensei.

"Grimmjow!"

**Bet you weren't expecting that to happen. This chapter took a complete u-turn from what I was originally was going to do, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, Bye-Bye!**


	5. Can You Keep A Secret?

**I'm in a writing mood! So I'm gonna update some stories! Can I get a hot tub!? No? Okay. Anyway please enjoy the story!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Once Grimmjow and the other's made their way back to the mats that they were supposed to be sleeping on, it was just about time for the other children to get up.

"Okay everyone let's get up. Rise and shine sleepy heads." Shinji said to the sleeping children. One by one the kids slowly pulled themselves off of the mats and rubbed their eyes. Grimmjow on the other hand, slid on the mat next to Ichigo just as he was waking up. Ichigo lifted his head off of the pillow and smiled at Grimmjow sleepily.

"Hey Grimmjow. Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh I slept like a baby. How about you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmhm. I had really weird dream. But I can't remember it." Ichigo said as he shrugged his little shoulders. Just then they heard a 'thud' and a groan. When they turned around they saw Renji upside down on his mat and his hair out of his usual neat ponytail. Renji slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the light that hurt his eyes.

"Hey guys!"

"Can you not yell? You're right next to you." Renji smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers threw his hair. He knew it was messy but what could he do? He didn't know how to fix his hair, his mom normally did that kind of stuff for him. Ichigo giggled at Renji's current hair style.

"Renji I can fix your hair, if you want?"

"Really? It's fine then!" Ichigo scooted closer to Renji and grabbed his hair tie. He wrapped it around Renji's thick hair and smile to himself as he finished.

"There! All done!" Renji's hair looked worse than it had before but Renji wouldn't complain. Ichigo at least tried to help him.

"So what are we gonna do now? Isn't it almost time to go?" Ichigo asked

"Yup, but we still have stuff to do!" Grimmjow said as he grabbed both Ichigo and Renji's arms. Grimmjow had on his victory smile which normally meant they were going to harass someone. And their target was Kensei. Grimmjow went up the Kensei's leg and pulled his pant leg.

"What do you want brats?" Renji and Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow was up to, so they just let him talk.

"We want you to play robot with us. You can be the robot."

"No way in hell! Get lost before I put you in the time out corner."

"I see. Okay then, Urahara! Kensei and Mashiro were!- " Kensei placed a hand on Grimmjow's mouth.

"Okay, okay! I'll play with you brats. Just…be quiet about that alright!" Kensei said in a hushed tone. Grimmjow nodded his head. When Kensei removed his hand, Grimmjow had an evil smile plastered on his face.

"I wanna sit on your shoulders. And you have to carry Ichi and Renji on your arms. While saying 'Grimmjow is awesome' in a robot voice!"

"You know you're asking for a lot, kid."

"Do it or I'll tell." Kensei made face at Grimmjow but picked him up anyway. He did the same with Ichigo and Renji. The boys giggled and laughed as Kensei walked like a robot and chanted 'Grimmjow is awesome'. Ichigo felt a question bubble up from his mind and he just had to ask Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimmjow, how did you get Kensei to play with us?" Grimmjow turned and faced Ichigo.

"Oh that's easy! I saw Mashiro-chan and Kensei doing the nasty." Ichigo raised a brow in confusion. Kensei stopped and made a choking sound. He couldn't believe they were talking about something like that while he was present.

"Doing the nasty? What's that? Were they eating either other's boogers? That's nasty…"

"No, not that kind of nasty? They were kissing and stuff."

"Ewww! That's gross." Renji said from Kensei's left arm.

"Who cares if it was nasty or not just enjoy this while you can because tomorrow this is _so_ not happening."

"Okay then! Let's get some cookies!"

"Oh no! The last time you had cookies, you had a sugar rush for 2 straight hours."

"Urahara!"

"Alright fine! Take some damn cookies!" Kensei's exclaimed as he reached for the cookies in the top cabinet. He handed them to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow grabbed a handful.

"One for you Ichi and one for you Renji!" Grimmjow said as he munched on his delightful cookie. The boys ate their cookies happily as Kensei continued to walk in circles. Kensei stopped once he felt a chill go up his spine.

"Oh Kensei. You know how much I love when you spend time with the children but who told you to give them cookies? You know what happen the last time we gave Grimmjow cookies without my permission, don't you?" Kensei gulped as his he turned to face his boss. Despite the man being so weird all the damn time, he was sure scary when he wanted to be. The kids on his shoulder still munched on their cookies as they watched Kensei get scolded.

"But Grimmjow he-"

"I don't want to hear it." Grimmjow leaned closer to Ichigo and Renji and whispered in their ears.

"I think we should get down now." Grimmjow said as he smiled.

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Because Kensei's gonna try and kill me." Grimmjow said as he jumped off of Kensei's neck. Ichigo and Renji did the same as they watched Urahara scold Kensei more.

"But it wasn't my fault! I wouldn't have gave him cookies if he-"

"Oh don't put this on Grimmjow. I already know what you did with Mashiro." Kensei's face was priceless.

"But how?..."

"Grimmjow of course. He told me almost directly after it happened. So it seems you've been blackmailed by a 5 year old." Kensei turned toward the smiling Grimmjow.

"You! We had a deal!"

"What? He had more cookies." Grimmjow said as he pulled out a plastic bag of Oreo's. Kensei stared in disbelief.

"I lost to Oreo's!?" Urahara grabbed Kensei's ear and pulled him towards his office before he could get to Grimmjow.

"Come on Kensei. I'm going to give you a stern talking to about sexual activities in a place for children." Urahara said to him. Grimmjow and the other boys laughed at Kensei as they went back to the front of the daycare.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your dad's here to pick you up." Lisa said from the front desk. The boys looked at each other sadly as they walked Ichigo to his dad.

"Ichigo! My beautiful, darling son! How was your first day at daycare?" Isshin asked as he hugged his son tightly. Ichigo giggled as his dad picked him up in the air.

"It was fun! I made a bunch of friends today! This is Grimmjow and this is Renji!" Both of the boys smiled and said hello to the strange man.

"Haha! That's my boy! You ready to go? Your mom's got the girls so we have to go to the grocery story. Are you up for the challenge, my son?" Ichigo nodded his head enthusiastically. Ichigo turned and hugged his new friends.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Actually, the daycare won't be open tomorrow. We have to get ready for the field trip to the Zoo. Urahara must have forgotten to give you the permission slip to your wife. Would Ichigo be able to come? You could be a chaperone." Lisa said to Isshin. Ichigo looked up at his father with pleading eyes.

"Aw what the hell? Okay. How much is it?"

"7 dollars." Isshin handed the money to the woman and smiled down at his son.

"Alright! Looks like you're staying home with me tomorrow. Say good bye to your friends Ichigo." Ichigo waved to his friends one last time before running after his dad. Isshin picked him up on his shoulder and ran off.

"To the grocery store, away!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed in the direction of the grocery store from on top of his father's shoulders.

"What a strange family." Lisa said to herself.

**Poor Kensei, blackmailed by a small child who thinks he's an adult. What ever shall I do with them? But our little rascals are going to the Zoo, what trouble could they possibly get in? Hope you enjoyed the story, Bye-Bye!**


	6. We're Going To The Zoo! part 1

** Hey everybody, I am back! I've been kind of lazy with the whole not updating thing, but I'm back on track. I had been watching some anime and I got side tracked, a lot. In this chapter there are going to be some characters who haven't been introduced yet, but they will show up in the later chapters so do't worry. I've also been getting a lot of request for Byakuya so I think I'll add him in here too. But anywho, enjoy the chapter. I Work For Grimmjow-sama will be updated soon too. I do not own Bleach or Spongebob.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"We're going to the Zoo! We're going to the Zoo!" Ichigo sang loudly. It had been like that since he woke up this morning. Ichigo was excited about taking his first trip to the Zoo. The boy was so excited that Isshin had to hold him down when it was time to brush his teeth. Isshin couldn't blame him though, Ichigo was just happy.

Isshin sighed and let out a quiet chuckle. It made him happy that he could see his son happy. They were scheduled to be at the daycare at 8:30. It was 8:15 now. Isshin wanted to be early so he could talk with the boys or girls he would be chaperoning. Ichigo and his father approached the daycare and opened the doors, hearing the light sound of chiming as the bells on the door rang. Ichigo immediately let go of his father's hand as he saw Grimmjow laying on the mat sleeping. Ichigo sprinted towards him.

"Grimmjow wake up! We're going to the Zoo today! Aren't you happy!?" Ichigo asked his blue haired companion. Said boy slowly opened his eyes and growled slightly.

"Of course I'm excited. Don't you see my happy face?" Grimmjow asked him. Grimmjow didn't really have a happy face but that didn't stop Ichigo from looking. Ichigo seemed confused as looked at Grimmjow's face thoroughly. Ichigo put his little hands on his chin and hummed to himself.

"Grimmjow, I don't see your happy face anywhere." Grimmjow tipped his head back and laughed loudly. Grimmjow reached out and patted Ichigo on his head.

"It's right here." Grimmjow pointed to his face and the smile Ichigo made appear. Ichigo smiled brightly at him. The bell chimed again, indicating someone else had walked in. The boys turned to see who it was. It was Shuhei. He looked tired as he waved good bye to a white haired fellow. Ichigo assumed it was his dad. Shuhei slowly walked over the Grimmjow and Ichigo. He then plopped down with a sigh.

"What's the matter Shuhei? You look sad." Ichigo said to him. Shuhei shook his head from left to right and looked at Ichigo.

"Nothin'. My dad wants me Kensei to be my chaperone, but I don't want him to be my chaperone." Shuhei told them as he folded his arms over his chest. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he want that?"

"Cos' Kensei's my uncle. My dad only wants him to be my chaperone so Kensei can watch me. If Kensei's watching me the whole time, then I can't do anything fun." Ichigo smirked at Shuhei.

"You can be in my group. My dad's going to be our chaperone and he's pretty cool, sort of. And besides, we only have three people in our group. We're aloud to have four, right?"

"Really? You don't mind me being in your group?"

"Why would I? You're my friend." Ichigo said as Shuhei smiled. Renji walked in as soon as they got done talking about their plans. Renji sat next to Grimmjow.

"Okay everybody, the bus is here. We're going to call you on the bus by the order of group you are in. There are a total of 8 groups. When you receive the number of your group and chaperone, a daycare sitter will guide you to your seats. Is that understood?" Urahara said from behind his fan. A course of 'Yes' was heard as he began to call children on the bus.

"Group one in Lisa's group we have; Momo, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Kira." The girls in the group got up and squealed. They were excited to be in the same group.

"Group two in Hiyori's group; Orihime, Uryuu, Hanataro, and Omaeda." You could see Uryuu's face drop as he was told Omaeda was going to be in his group.

"That was close."

"Tell me about it." Grimmjow said to Renji.

"What's so bad about that guy?" Ichigo asked.

"All that guy does is eat. Like all the time." Shuhei told him.

"And he picks and eats his booger's." Renji said. Ichigo's face scrunched up. They had been talking so they hadn't heard the other groups.

"Group five in Shinji's group; Sosuke, Gin, Ulquiorra, and Harribel." Souke and Gin high five each other as the head on the bus.

"Group six in Isshin's group; Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, and Shuhei. I really hope you guys can behave." Grimmjow gave him a somewhat evil grin as he boarded the bus.

"Oh Urahara, you know we're angels."

"Ha, in hell." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay, group seven in my group; Soi Fon, Starrk, Byakuya, and Nemu." Soi Fon stayed glued to her spot on the mat. The only person who moved towards the bus was Nemu.

"And in the last group, group eight in Yoruichi's group we have; Lilinette, Yachiru, Rukia, and Neliel. That's all the groups. Take everything you want on the bus, the trip is about an hour drive." Byakuya walked over to Rukia and patted her head. Despite the size difference Rukia and Byakuya were fraternal twins. Byakuya handed Rukia some money.

"This is from Grandpa. You can use it to buy a souvernir. Hold on to that, okay." Rukia nodded her head excitedly and ran on the bus after Nel. Starrk walked over to Lilinette and Yachiru, who were best friends. Starrk, who was the same age as Aizen, looked at the two girls.

"You two please stay out of trouble. You two get in enough trouble as it is."

"Calm down. We'll be fine." Lilinette said as she walked on the bus. Starrk walked on as well and made his way to the back of the bus, where he proceeded to go to sleep against the glass.

"Soi Fon come on. We don't want you to be the last one out here." Urahara shouted. Soi Fon walked up the Urahara and kicked him in the shin. He bent down slightly to grab his leg and Soi Fon reached for his shirt pulling him face to face with her.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be in the same group as Yoruichi. You don't listen very well Urahara. From this day forward I am going to torment you for as long as I go to this daycare." Urahara actually gulped. The pig tailed girl got on the bus, sat in her seat and glared at Urahara as he sat next to Isshin.

"Okay driver, we can pull off now!" The bus driver nodded his head in understanding and pulled off.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"E-I-E-I-O! With a moo moo here and a moo moo there. Here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo moo. Old McDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!" The kids sang happily. They all sang expect Grimmjow. The poor boy looked bored out of his mind. He sighed as he looked out the window.

"Isn't this fun Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. Don't get him wrong, Grimmjow was just as happy Ichigo about going to the Zoo, it's just long car rides makes him antsy. Same with Renji. Singing the song's kept his mind off of the never ending bus ride.

"Does anyone else have any songs they would like to sing?" Shinji asked the children. Just then Grimmjow had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Ichigo, Renji. Come here. I have a song we can sing but I need your help." They nodded their heads and leaned so that Grimmjow could whisper in their ears. They laughed as the plan went into action.

Grimmjow raised his hand and Shinji let out a deep sigh.

"Is this song something the entire bus can sing?"

"Yes!"

"Is it age appropriate?"

"Yeah!"

"Does it have any profanities?"

"What's that mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just sing the song." Grimmjow smiled as he cleared his throat.

"I call this one 'The Campfire song' song." The kids who knew the song faces lit up and joined in.

"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along." Grimmjow sang. Ichigo perked up as his part came up.

"Bum bum bum!" The daycare sitters and chaperones looked confused as Grimmjow sucked in a large breath of air.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're but it'll help if you just sing along. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! Renji!"

"Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-!"

"Kensei!"

"…" Kensei was too shocked to say anything.

"Good!"

"It'll help! It'll help, if you just sing along!" Ichigo sang loudly.

"Oh Yeah!" Grimmjow and Renji screamed together. The boys laughed as the children clapped for them.

"God! Just stop with the singing! Damn kids. Just get off the bus so I can have some peace and quiet!" The bus driver yelled as he pulled up in the parking lot. When the bus came to a stop the chaperones, daycare sitters, and children got off the bus.

"Bye bald, cranky, bus driver!" Yachiru said as she waved at him.

"I'm not bald!" he yelled at her. She simply laughed and ran to her group.

"Hey look over there! It's monkeys!" Renji said with excitement.

"Yeah you can finally reunite with your family, monkey boy." Grimmjow told him. Renji frowned and grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"Come Ichigo let's go take a closer look. Without Grimmjow!"

"Hey! Get back here with Ichigo! He's was my friend first!" Grimmjow yelled as he ran after Renji. Shuhei held out his hand.

"Wait, we're not supposed to leave without somebody with us. Oh man, guess I have to go after them." Shuhei said as ran off after the three boys.

"Okay, for attendance everyone's here in this group. Group six, check in with your chaperone."

"Group six?"

"Ichigo?" Isshin called out. Urahara sucked his teeth and groaned as well as the other daycare sitters.

"Oh boy." Urahara said.

"Uh oh." Mashiro said.

"Aw shit." Shinji muttered.

"Not even 5 minutes in this place and they're already gone!" Kensei screamed.

"Aw now Kensei, where's your sense of adventure?" Urahara asked.

"Sense of adventure? My child has gone missing, what kind of daycare are you running Kisuke!?" Isshin questioned as waved his arms around franticly.

"It's okay. They're wearing the daycare shirts, someone will see that and report them the main office here. And besides, Kensei doesn't have a group, he'll look for them. Right Kensei?"

"Huh?"

**There you have it, lost in a Zoo. Can you guy who the bus driver is? What many possibilities they can get into at the Zoo. Tune in for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, Bye-Bye!**


	7. We're Going To The Zoo! part 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back. I won't be updated as frequently as I used to because of everything! I have drivers training and school and then I sleep so yeah. But it's the weekend so things will get done. I also will upload another story so if guys could check that out that'd be great. Enjoy the chapter!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Grimmjow I don't think we go this way." A worried Ichigo said quietly. Grimmjow only gripped Ichigo's hand tighter as they walked in what seemed like endless circles. Grimmjow turned and smiled to Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I know where we are. Promise!" Ichigo snatched his hand away from Grimmjow's grip.

"We walked past the Tiger's cage already! We can't find anybody a-an and I-I wanna go home!" Ichigo wailed as fat tears rolled down his face. Grimmjow, Renji and Shuhei panicked as Ichigo cried in the middle of the Zoo. People walked by and stared at the orange haired boy who was making quite the spectacle.

"Ah Ichi don't cry, somebody will find us." Shuhei said calmly.

"Yeah! Heck Kensei's probably lookin' for us right now." Renji said with a smile. That didn't seem to satisfy Ichigo as he kept crying. Grimmjow scowled, trying to figure out how to make Ichigo smile again. He didn't like to see his friends sad, even that goofy, ridiculous Renji.

"Ichigo, please stop crying. I didn't mean to drag you with me. I'm really, really sorry. So don't cry anymore, okay?" Grimmjow said as he awkwardly hugged Ichigo. Ichigo sniffled and hiccupped as he tried to get a hold of himself, occasionally wiping his eyes. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow as gave him a half smile.

"You mean it?" Grimmjow nodded his head rapidly. Ichigo seemed content with that answer as he hugged Grimmjow tighter.

"Okay! But we still don't know how to find everybody. How do we find people or other stuff?"

"Oh oh, I know that! We can get a map over there!" Renji exclaimed.

"Alright then, I'll go get the map. Then we can see if we can get back to where the buses were." Shuhei said, obviously being the brains of the operation. Ichigo thought he was a good leader. They sat on a Zoo bench as they waited for Shuhei to return.

"Hey Grimmjow? Can we still look at some of the animals on the way back to the buses?" Ichigo asked curiously. Grimmjow ruffled up Ichigo's hair and smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda feel kinda bad that I made you cry so we can look at anything you want." Ichigo's eyes brightened considerably.

"Really!?"

"Yup!" Grimmjow cheered just as Shuhei returned with the medium sized folded piece of paper.

"I'm back!"

"Lemme see the map." Grimmjow took the map from Shuhei's small hands and opened it. The other boys gathered around Grimmjow to look at the colorful map together. Ichigo held one side while Grrimmjow held the other.

"Something doesn't look right." Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah. It looks kinda funny." Renji added. Grimmjow hummed, almost like he knew something was wrong but wouldn't admit it so he wouldn't make himself look bad in front of Ichigo. It was then that Shuhei took hold of the map and flipped it upside down so that it was facing the right direction.

"OOH!" Renji and Ichigo exclaim loudly. Grimmjow seemed flushed that he had been bested by his friend but played it off.

"I knew that was wrong."

"No you didn't." Renji mumbled.

"You're so smart, Shuhei!" Ichigo told the dark hair boy who seemed to blush at the complement. Grimmjow didn't seem too happy about that.

"Anyway!" Grimmjow said as jealously laced his voice. They continued to look at the map only too run into another problem. Grimmjow clears his throat.

"I don't suppose you know how to read, ?" He asked, referring to Shuhei. Shuhei scowled at him but shook his head no.

"I know that word. That's 'and' and that word is 'the', oh that's 'but'." Ichigo said as his poked out his chest a little.

"Hehe, but…" Renji laughed to himself.

"That's not gonna help us out very much, Ichi." Grimmjow grumbled out.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, at least some people are trying to help. _Some_ of us are just laughing at the word but." Grimmjow told Ichigo, as he chuckled at little when he said the word.

"I can't help it! But's a funny word." Renji cried out.

"I know that, stupid. But you can at least help us."

"Well since we can't read, why don't we just use the pictures to get us back?" Grimmjow looked at Renji like he had grown a second head. Renji raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Renji, that's actually smart! We can do that!" Shuhei shouted happily.

"Well then we should probably get a move on before they leave us. And I don't know about you but I don't want to live with smelly Tiger's." Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand leading the way for the rest of the boys. They followed closely behind each other as they weaved their way through crowed areas. The last thing they needed was to lose each other. But they had failed to notice the white and black haired men in the opposite direction searching for them.

"Okay, what was the first animal we saw?" Grimmjow asked.

"The monkeys!" Ichigo yelled cheerfully. Grimmjow nodded his head and looked down at the map.

"So the monkeys are here, so which way do we go now?" Ichigo looked around, trying to find anything similar to the map.

"Maybe that way?" he said with uncertainty.

"We should just keep walking until we find something that looks like something we know." Shuhei said. Grimmjow groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Guess we got no choice." They keep moving in the direction they had been moving in but suddenly Ichigo stopped, causing Renji to bump into him, not that he noticed.

"Ichi? What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo then started to excitedly shake his hands in front of his body.

"Grimmjow! It's a petting zoo! Can we please stop there? Please, Please, Please!?" Ichigo question excitedly. Grimmjow sighed knowing that he'd have to say no. Ichigo saw the look Grimmjow had gave him and frowned.

"You promised we'd see anything I wanted. You're a liar and big meanie." Ichigo muttered as he turned his back so that he wasn't facing Grimmjow, while Renji and Shuhei stared in confusion. Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to think ill of him and he _had _promised him that. Grimmjow caved.

"Okay look, I promised Ichigo he could see anything he wanted so can you guys just play along? I felt bad about making cry on his first time at the Zoo."

"That's your problem." Renji groaned, which caused him to receive a punch from Shuhei.

"We'll do it!" He said as he smiled. Renji rubbed his shoulder as he followed after the two boys.

"Ichi, we can stop at the petting zoo if you really want to."

"Really!? Yay!" Ichigo screeched as he ran to the petting zoo stationed across from them. They hurried after Ichigo before they lost sight of him.

"It's too bad I don't have any money to buy the food." Ichigo said while he reached out his hand to touch the baby goat. He giggled when it licked his hand slightly. Grimmjow grinned evilly.

"I got an idea…"

XoXoXOXoXoX

Kensei and Isshin could not find the boys anywhere. They had searched high and low for them and they still turned up empty handed. Isshin feared the worst had happen. Maybe some perverted creep picked them up or worse. They had to find them quickly. Kensei was already sporting a bruised cheek. He had seen a small boy with black spikey hair and thought it was the child from the daycare. When he picked the boy up, the boys' mother came and thought he was a kidnapper, causing her to hit him. Once they explained the situation, the women had explained that she saw a group of young boys that fit those descriptions near the Tiger's cage.

Sadly, when they reached the Tiger's cage, there were no boys.

"This is beginning to get out of hand. Maybe we should alert the guards here?" Isshin suggested. Just as Kensei was preparing an answer, the P.A. system came on.

"_Hello fellow animal lovers. To the chaperone or parent of four boys from Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare, we have them in the main office. They were caught at the petting zoo feeding Goats chocolate and Doritos. Not only that, the little basta- I mean they also stuffing hay in their pockets. Not to mention they let loose all the ducks. If you could please pick them up, that'd be great. Hey, stop pulling on that! Don't-Quit it. Let go, you little hellion!_"

"_Cool,I can hear myself!_" Grimmjow shouted. You could also hear other forms of shouting and things breaking before the P.A. shut off.

"Found your kid…"

**Aren't they just bundles of joy? And terror. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been meaning to get around to it but things happen. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review. Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


	8. Time Out

**Hello again everybody. Updates, updates, and more updates. You should very happy. Therefore, I won't waste any more time! Onward with the story!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Do you boys have any idea how worried we all were?" Ichigo stared at his father sadly as he was scolded. He had never seen his father so angry before. Ichigo didn't know what was so bad about wondering off. He had always been told to walk in a group. And he was also told not to talk to strangers. His parents told him about stranger danger.

"When we get back on that bus I don't want to hear a peep out of you young man. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Ichigo responded sadly. Isshin then grabbed his hand pulled him inside the bus leaving Kensei, Urahara, and the other three boys outside.

"What were you thinking walking off like that?" Kensei asked.

"We just wanted to see the monkeys." Shuhei quietly.

"We were going to. What would I have done if I couldn't find you!?" Shuhei didn't answer but you could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Grimmjow took notice to this.

"You should stop yelling."

"That's enough outta you!"

"Yelling gets you nowhere! I thought Urahara said we weren't supposed to yell!" Grimmjow yelled back. Urahara cleared his throat and smiled.

"He's right Kensei. I didn't think you were listening when I said that Grimmjow. Considering you continued to yell that day. But what Kensei is trying to say to you boys is that by running off, that could have caused you a lot of trouble. There are lots of people out there that pretend to be nice but really mean to harm you. It wasn't safe for you all to do that and I think you need to give and Kensei here an apology."

"Apology!?" Grimmjow shouted. Renji smirked a little but apologized along with Shuhei.

"We're sorry!" They chimed together.

"Apology accepted. Grimmjow it's your turn." Grimmjow balled his hands into fist.

"Come on now, we don't want to keep the bus driver waiting."

"Damn right you don't!" The bus driver said from the bus.

"I'm…s-sorry?" Grimmjow says uncertainly. Almost like he had never said the word before.

"Try again, punk." Kensei said.

"Now, Kensei I think that's as good as it's going to get. Come on boys. Shuhei you will sit with Kensei. Renji, with me and Grimmjow you'll be sitting with Hiyori."

"No anybody but no boobs! She's mean!" Grimmjow pleaded. At that moment Hiyori picked up Grimmjow and carried him on the bus.

"Stop complaining brat; it's your fault for wondering off." Grimmjow pouted from his position on her hip. After everyone was on the bus and they made sure no one was missing, they drove off to the daycare.

The drive back was longer for the four boys in trouble since they weren't allowed to talk to one another. The children got off the bus one by one and went their separate ways. Ichigo waited for his father to stop talking to Urahara so they could leave. He then saw Shuhei, Grimmjow, and Renji walk up to Isshin. They bowed their heads lowly; even Grimmjow.

"We're very sorry." They said in unison. Isshin seemed happy with the apology and said some words that Ichigo couldn't hear from his spot. Isshin came walking back and held out his hand for Ichigo to take.

"Come along Ichigo, I have things to set up for tomorrow. I think you'll be very happy about it." Ichigo was confused by his father's actions. He thought he was mad but he's offering him presents. Something didn't feel right.

_**The Next Day**_

Ichigo was not happy at all. It was the worst surprise he had ever been given. The surprise was Ichigo's cousin, Shirosaki. In Ichigo's opinion Shirosaki was a mean boy with a ghostly completion and a bad attitude when he didn't get what he wanted. He always thought he was in charge because he was older than Ichigo by two years. He was a jerk but to the grown-ups he was a sweet little angel. This made Ichigo not want to go to daycare today.

"Since I can't keep an eye on you at the daycare, your cousin will. I know how much you two get along."

"But Dad he's-"

"I'm glad you brought me here Uncle Isshin. I look forward to watching over him." Shiro says as he looks at Ichigo evilly. Ichigo shutters at the look. Isshin smiles at the two boys that are '_getting along' _as he steps into the daycare, letting Ichigo and Shiro run free. He waves them goodbye and leaves for work.

"Ready to have fun Ichigo?" Shiro asks

"Ichigo won't be having any fun because he has to sit in time out today. Along with his other friends. Sorry Shirosaki-chan, maybe next time." Urahara says. Ichigo had never been happier to be in time out.

Urahara carried Ichigo into a room that was away from the playing children. Once Urahara was inside he set Ichigo down and left Kensei in charge and vanished from the room. Kensei currently had the four trouble makers in a line.

"Okay I'm going to put you in corners. Renji, you and Grimmjow are near me. You can pick which corner. Shuhei and Ichigo, you're on the opposite side of the room. I don't want to hear a word out of you four. Got it?" Kensei asked.

"Got it?" He asked again. No one answered.

"Why aren't you four answering?" He asked in an irritated tone. Grimmjow was the first to answer.

"You _did_ say you didn't want to hear a word out of us, right?" Grimmjow asked as he smirked.

"That doesn't mean you don't answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes it does." Renji stated.

"No, it does not!"

"No, I think it does." Grimmjow added smartly.

"No it doesn't not, damn it!"

"Yes. It does!" Grimmjow yelled. The other boys giggled quietly in their corners.

"Alright that's enough! You three stop laughing and you. Stop arguing with me. I'm the adult here, not you. Like I said I don't want to hear a word out of you, _except_ for when I'm talking to you. And don't turn around either. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good…"

For about five minutes time out went smoothly. Until Grimmjow got bored.

"Kensei I'm bored!"

"No talking!" Grimmjow groaned at that. But he soon got an idea. Kensei said nothing about humming.

"Hmm, hmm, mmmhmm."

"Stop that." Okay so no humming either. Grimmjow started to whistle then.

"No whistling either."

"So what are we supposed to do here!?"

"Nothing! That's the point of time out!"

"Well this sucks!"

"You shouldn't have ran off then!" Kensei screamed. Grimmjow groaned loudly but went back to sitting quietly in the corner. It was quiet for a moment until Renji spoke up.

"Uh Kensei, I have to use it." Kensei sighed.

"Number one or number two."

"Number three." Grimmjow said from his corner.

"Be quiet you. Now Renji which is it?"

"Number one."

"Then you can hold it."

"I don't think I can." Just as Kensei was about to take Renji to the bathroom, he was called by Urahara. He sighed and made his way to where he was needed.

"Remember what I said. I don't to hear a sound out of here. Renji, I'll take you to the bathroom when I get back, until then. Hold it." Once Kensei left it was silent.

"Well, well, well. Look at the trouble makers. Ichi I knew you were stupid but this is ridicules."

"Leave me alone Shiro, I'm in time out."

"Nope. So what'd you do berry boy?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I said no. Why are you being a crybaby? All I did was ask you a question." Shiro said as he laughed. While Shiro was laughing, Grimmjow took of his shoe and launched it at the back of Shiro's head. Shiro cried out and Ichigo turned around to see what happened.

Shiro picked up the shoe that was thrown and glared at Grimmjow.

"Did you throw this?"

"And if I did, what are you going to do about it? Ichi, said leave him alone so go away."

"I don't have to do anything a five year old says. Especially one with blue hair! Weirdo." Grimmjow frowned at that.

"Better than white hair!" Shiro frowned deeply at Grimmjow's words.

"Blue berry muffin!"

"Snow flake!"

"Papa Smurf!"

"Casper!"

"Blue haired freak." Grimmjow hadn't run out of insults but that last one hit home. Grimmjow immediately got up from his seat and charged at Shiro with a loud battle cry.

"AHHHHH!" Grimmjow pushed Shiro down and started to punch, kick, and yell. Shiro did the same. Ichigo rushed out of his seat to try to break the fight up.

"Stop fighting!"

"Guys I really gotta go pee!" Renji said as he rocked back and forth.

"Just hold it a little more." Shuhei encouraged as he patted Renji on the back. Meanwhile, the fight was still going on. Grimmjow screamed some more until finally the door was opened.

"What is going on in here!?" The fighting didn't stop until Kensei pulled Grimmjow away from Shiro. Ichigo held Shiro's arm tightly so he wouldn't try to attack again.

"I asked a question! What is going on here?"

"He-" both boys started began to talk but was barely heard by Renji's screaming.

"Kensei, I can't hold it anymore. I have to pee!"

"Ah shit. Hold on." He said as he picked Renji up.

"I can't do it Kensei!"

"Just hold on!" Just before they got to the bathroom, Renji relieved himself on Kensei. Renji let out a sigh, not caring that he just peed on himself. Kensei calmly sat Renji down and looked him in the eye.

"Renji.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you just piss on me?" Kensei asked too calmly for Renji's liking but he responded cheekily as ever.

"Maybe."

"I'm going to kill you!"

**Ah aren't they just adorable? Gotta love them. I hope this gave you a laugh or two. Thanks for reading. Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
